


Lay Down This Armor, for You

by DigimonDestined



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armor - Landon Austin, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, trashykawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigimonDestined/pseuds/DigimonDestined
Summary: "Oikawacchi, Aominecchi and I agree Iwaizumicchi thinks you're really, reaallly hot."Tooru wiggles his brows. "Uh yeah, cause I am.""Alright, you know all that." Kise laughs. "Then I presume you also know he wants to fuck you?"Tooru smirks. "Iwa-chan? Ah, he can go ahead whenever he wants to."-In other words, the University AU where Tooru is the opposite of oblivious but all he wants is some fun. And (as much as ithurts) Hajime says yes, having long resigned to being all Oikawa's, toI'm all yours, Tooru."Somewhere, someplace weak, Hajime has this stupid notion that they can finally slay their demons if they're together, that baring themselves open and laying down their armor will be what finally saves them.





	Lay Down This Armor, for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So you all know I'm new to this dumb (read: wonderful damn) ship. I've been blasting through fics and not doing my work lmaooo I mean my favorite (reeaaad it :P) is definitely _to be First, to be Best_ man if that wasn't a REAL RIDE. Anyways, senpai take care of meeee. 
> 
> ANOTHER WIP yeet omg I had this summary as a prompt for a one-shot but then I was like hell no! More WIPS I won't finish in 100s of years lmaooooo
> 
> I know this summary sounded super sgdlkdsggs (over dramatic?) whereas the work might not seem as dramatic? At first? But I promise you, it will (eventually) prove its summary's worth.
> 
> Oh welll! ENjoy! IWAOI HELL YAY

University is great, Tooru thinks, lazy and lanky, stretched across the leather couch. Fun days, _everyday_. Of course, there are full days, _weeks_ exempt from this, such as test days, to be studied for after procrastinating, at times so late they drop and stretch into the morning. Though there are several dates for assignments, the only thing he can muster any worry over is exams and they're way too far away for that kind of stress right now. So, he enjoys himself. Thoroughly, there's so much freedom, so much option here, every day in university is absolutely great.

The dorm's door taps open but Tooru just waits. A second later, a voice trills, "Oikawacchi!"

Ah. It's Kise.

Shoes thump to the ground and Kise skips over, still with his backpack slung over his shoulder, stopping right in front of Tooru's special episode of his latest obsession. "Deaf, Oikawacchi?"

"I wish," Tooru sighs mockingly, staring right through the gaps Kise's tall figure manages to leave. "Last night. You could have let me, poor sleep-deprived Tooru, get some rest but  _no,_  just had to bang that headboard, huh?" His eyes flick up to Kise's and the corners of his mouth follow. "I mean, along with  _other_ thing you were _banging_."

"Oikawacchi!" Kise shrieks. He rushes over, trying to asphyxiate Tooru with his computer-and-textbook-weighed bag.

"Ha! Like I'm wrong!"

"It's not like that," Kise insists. "He was trying to help me fix the leg of the bed!"

"You can call it whatever you want." A hand is waved dismissively. "You're cute together, just not so loud next time, okay?"

Groaning, Kise sinks to his knees in defeat, than keels over, planting his face in cushion Tooru spares. " _Oikawacchi_..."

"Alright, alright." Tooru is pleased with being concluded King as usual and stops his teasing. "But for the record, I'm rooting for you, Ki-chan."

Kise makes some more sounds muffled by couch but Tooru thinks he hears a tiny, "thanks," and in response, he affectionately rubs his knuckles up and down the blond's scalp.

"Aah, stop that." Kise swats. Tooru understands of course, the two of them are particular about their looks because they are  _superior_ in the department. Tooru doesn't mind admitting this, doesn't even mind saying so aloud because any past hostilities are long behind them. In fact Tooru would  _definitely_ hit on him, but Kise's got enough trouble dealing with Aomine.

Kise gets him to sit up so he can slide on, and as he does, he casually says, "You know Aominecchi and I were discussing it earlier...and we both think Iwaizumicchi thinks you're really, _reaallly_ hot."

The protagonist begins monologuing, something twirling along the lines of  _last chance, only one, want us, be mine_ _, just mine-_ Tooru snatches the remote off their coffee table and flips the channel as fast as he can. Then he raises his brows at Kise. "Uh yeah, cause I _am_."

"Alright, I get it, you know all that." Kise laughs. "Then I presume you also know he wants to fuck you?"

Kise's vulgarity is so rare, the few circumstances it appears is uncontrollably funny. But in this case, Kise's second statement is the ultimate punchline.

Tooru smirks. "Iwa-chan? Ah, he can go ahead whenever he wants to."

The basketball game flashing on screen sounds a buzzer; the Warriors have scored yet again. For a moment, Tooru thinks the game, Kise's favorite sport is what has taken his attention, and then he glances over, and realizes the other's subtle frown means he's in thought.

"Ki-chan," prods Tooru. "Don't sweat it, I was joking."

Kise rolls his eyes and  _ah, damn_ , he can see through Tooru's bullshit just the way Iwaizumi can, can't he- another set of walls comes up, steel, reinforced steel. Tooru laughs and his eyes are bright with the humor. " _S_ _eriously,_ you worrywart. I'm just saying, Iwa-chan's hot as hell. Aomine has his tall, dark, rugged thing, Iwa-chan has his short, muscular, rugged thing." Tooru pauses like he's got a picture of the latter person in his mind. "I've been playing volleyball with him forever and you know what? He takes his shirt off and _bam_ , you get to see the finest abs on the whole planet. Scratch that, the whole universe, including the super-powered aliens."

"Uh huh." Kise kicks up his feet onto the table and Tooru matches him. "You mean,  _these_ abs?" And Tooru glances down because he's a dumb human and  _okay,_ Kise's are alright, sure.

Tooru lifts his own shirt up and they spend a dumb amount of time comparing their flexed stomach muscles. Eventually, they move on to looking at their homework and Tooru really likes the quiet, friendly companionship Kise provides as a roommate. And also how much tact and forethought Kise can have, considering how immature the four of them can get on some days. Around six, Aomine stumbles in the dorm with bags that smell like heaven. The other two help themselves while Aomine claims control of the television remote and chewing sounds are overtaken by the commentator of the other NBA game playing out tonight. An hour later, there's a knock at the door.

Tooru gets it. Iwaizumi is there, blinking at him as he blocks the doorway. "Hey."

Tooru knows over his shoulder, Kise and Aomine are watching him and no longer the screen. Tooru also doesn't really care. "Hey," he steps back and Iwaizumi walks in. "What's up?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Iwaizumi neatly hangs his coat on the rack because he's organized and takes off the stray leaf somehow caught in his pocket because the wind's been terrible this whole month. "You three look like you did something stupid. Should I go and check things out myself? Find out what you miscreants broke this time? It should give you enough time to get a small head start before I hunt your ass down."

The word  _ass_ makes Kise's gaze really  _burn_ into Tooru's shoulder blades. "Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan." He chides. "So fast to assume the worst of us."

Iwaizumi's brow flexes. "Maybe that's because I've seen the worst of you."

Tooru chuckles nervously, as if he's truly scared of the hollow threats he hasn't long been used to. As if he can pretend doesn't know exactly on the continuum of truth and banter do Iwaizumi's words fall. As if he doesn't know Iwaizumi means plural when he really should mean Tooru alone. Ah...Tooru may not be a volleyball genius, but it doesn't mean he isn't naturally brilliant elsewhere. Gaze on Iwaizumi's, Tooru tilts his head and grins wickedly. "You know what? Ki-chan was telling me how he thought your abs were extremely awesome, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi reels. And he's not the only one, behind them, Aomine is rising out of the couch. "Yeah?" Aaaand behind him, Kise is squeaking denials, mortified once more, shooting Tooru glares he grins and shrugs off because it's funny for him, because Kise is too ~~smart~~ soft to sell him out.

Aomine is a big dodo head (a big dodo head secretly head over heels for Kise and too dumb to realize he's not the only one in love in this dorm- ah, never mind), and of course Tooru was counting on this. So  _of course, it works_.

And by that, Tooru means Aomine walks over to Iwaizumi, lifts his own shirt up, and Kise ogles like the sad,  _shameless_ bastard he is (okay, Tooru will admit Aomine's got a body too) before Aomine turns to look at him, saying, "What do you think, Kise?"

After a little bit of whining, Tooru successfully annoys Iwaizumi into doing the same. Iwaizumi is as strong and sculpted as Tooru has seen him every change in the locker room after practice. Then they split up, Aomine and Kise do their little awkward flirting-but-not-really-because-we're-idiots thing before they settle back onto the couch while Iwaizumi slides over to the dining table to eat dinner. Tooru sits with him, swinging his legs to the rhythm of his finger-tapping phone game.

"How are the two lovebirds doing?" Iwaizumi asks, voice crawling low under Aomine and Kise's cheers. He gets tomato sauce on his cheek, red and semi-viscous on his tan skin. 

"Hopeless as ever." It would be a little better if even one of them was a little brighter than the other. But. He does an inward shrug. "I've got a tiny reading to do. Don't forget we have morning practice."

"...okay." Iwaizumi brings the meatball he has pricked to his mouth and chews slowly. He knows Tooru won't take any other response as much as he knows what Tooru is saying is he's going to finish the reading and then do dumb stuff until Iwaizumi rips himself out of his bed to stalk over and tear Tooru's phone out of his hands, citing facts on sleep-deprivation, because he cares about Tooru's sleep schedule. _Because he cares about Tooru for some reason._ "Wake me up, Oikawa." As usual.

Tooru nods and his chair squeaks as he jumps out of it. He walks past Iwaizumi's. Says, "Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi turns and swift as a serve, he sweeps the red residue off Iwaizumi's cheek with his pointer finger and sucks it off. It's sour for a tomato sauce. The sweetness is normal but the sour is a nice, tangy touch. 

Iwaizumi glares, eyes dark, expression stormy. "Oikawa."

Tooru lifts his chin. "Iwaizumi." His expression alters, tempered to the other's. "Think about my offer again."

Iwaizumi's eyes harden.

They don't speak again that night.

**Author's Note:**

> More IwaOi yay  
> hell iwaoi yay  
> High Hopes yay
> 
> I made the chapter relatively ambiguous for reasons :P like I mean, not even just for the following chapters, just kinda in general (I'M ACTUALLY PRETTY PROUD? SEE IF YOU CAN SPOT MY DUAL MEANING LINE :P), so if you're curious, please let me know!
> 
> Oh! Also I wrote this past midnight (which is late for me :P in the span of roughly 3-4 hours? Yes I'm impulsive and also only productive when starting crap, not continuing it :P) Anyways I'm thinking of changing title/summary let me know!
> 
> I'm delighted in the planning I underwent for this one and I hope you will be too! Criticism is welcome too :D  
> Come speaks with me at @digimondestined on tumblr ;D


End file.
